The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for continuous high temperature treatment of a textile product such as yarns, a strip and a cloth in a high pressure steamer by preventing the occurrence of lustering of the surface or the textile product which is encountered frequently in conventional continuous wet-heat treatments.
In such processings as pretreatment, dyeing and weight reduction of a textile product such as a cloth produced commercially, a method for steaming the textile product soaked with a processing solution continuously by using a high pressure steamer maintained with a high temperature wet heat under pressure has been developed by the present applicant and applied practically. The steaming of a textile product is to treat the textile product in an atmosphere of high temperature and high pressure wet heat by passing the textile product continuously through a high pressure steamer body maintained with a wet heat at a temperature in the range from 100.degree. to about 160.degree. C. under pressure. In the interior of the steamer body, a plurality of cloth guide rolls of metal made are provided for transporting the textile product up and down zigzag in order to prolong the stay period of the textile product in the steamer body.
As above mentioned, however, in such an instance, since the interior of the steamer body is filled with a wet heat at a temperature from 100.degree. to about 160.degree. C., or usually at a temperature about 150.degree. C., the cloth guide rolls of metal provided in the steamer body are also heated to about 150.degree. C. When the textile product contacts directly with the cloth guide rolls at such a high temperature, the textile product receives an ironing effect due to the heat of the guide roll together with contact pressure and friction force particularly when the textile product is composed of chemical fibers, and therefore luster or glaze is caused to occur unavoidably on the surface of the textile product to deteriorate the commodity value of the product. The textile product is also flattened to lower the feeling.